


Being A Stark

by Alwaysgurl43



Series: Becoming A Stark Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Blip, Bullying, Diabetes, Drama, F/M, Life - Freeform, Living, MSST, Manhattan School of Science and Technology, The Blip, Type One Diabetic, blippers, diabetic, type one diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysgurl43/pseuds/Alwaysgurl43
Summary: When you had seen your friends disappear in front of you at MoMa, you weren't sure what happened. But now, you're back. But it's five years later. What the hell happened? Read Becoming A Stark for things to make sense.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Becoming A Stark Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000857
Comments: 67
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Five years. You’ve been gone for five years but to you it feels like five minutes if that. The Blip. Everyone at school is talking about all of you coming back from it. The ride from MoMa back to MSST hadn’t felt different because all of you on the bus had been, well, gone. “Any word on Peter?” you had asked Ned, knowing that the last time you remembered seeing your boyfriend was him slipping out the window to help with the alien ship in the sky. Ned shakes his head.

“With the Avengers hopefully?” He says quietly. The Avengers, your dad. If Peter was with your dad, then he was in the best place he could be. “What’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know.” And you didn’t. You still don’t. Being back at school, everyone can only talk about the people that have come back. Betty was one of the first people to run into your arms. “Where’s Astrid?” Betty shakes her head.

“She didn’t, uh, Blip?” Betty tries to explain. “I texted her. She’s in college at NYU now.” You had been fifteen, but now that means Astrid is… “She’s twenty now, so it makes sense. I called my mom, she’s coming to pick me up. She can’t believe that I’m back.” Reversing the Blip was something that the Avengers had to be a part of so would your dad be too busy for you? “Plus they have to fix our schedules before we can restart our freshman year all over again, which is totally unfair, but there’s no way they can really keep us here.” You reach for the phone in your back pocket. 

“FRI can you call Dad?”

The last thing Tony expected to see pop up on his HUD screen was your picture. “Y/N is calling boss.”

“Pick up.” Tony blasts the aliens coming his way, but can only really only focus on the sound he’s been missing for five years. 

“Dad?”

“Y/N. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m at MSST. Where are you?”

“I’m fighting some aliens.”

“And you picked up?” He hears the surprise in your voice.

“I’ve had five years without you. I couldn’t wait another second to even just hear you kiddo.” He holds his hand up to blast away more aliens. You hear the blast of his gauntlet, knowing he’s not kidding.

“I’ll call Mom.” You say, not wanting to distract him from the battle he’s fighting.

“She’s here too. If you need to be picked up, call Happy. He’ll probably bring Morgan, but that’s probably best right now.” Who’s Morgan? You shake the name from your head.

“I’ll call him. They don’t have space for us at school right now.”

“I love you kiddo. So much.”

“I love you too Dad.” The phone clicks off and FRIDAY already dials Happy, who picks up on the first ring.

“Kid?”

“Hi Happy. I’m back?” You say teasing slightly.

“Have you told your dad?” Happy’s voice is serious, knowing that if your dad hasn’t heard from you, he will literally come searching for you in a moment.

“Called him first. But he said to call you because MSST doesn’t have spaces for us since they weren’t uh expecting us. So there’s not really school today? And he’s off fighting aliens apparently.”

“I’ll come get you. We’re coming from the cabin so it will be like 45 minutes but we’ll be there.” A cabin? Dad and Mom moved? 

“Sounds good, Happy. I’ll see you when you get here.” 

“It’s good to have you back kid.” 

“Thanks Happy.” You hang up the phone and sit back down at the lunch table with Betty, Ned, and MJ. All of you were now waiting for parents to come pick you up, so until they showed up you would be staying in the cafeteria since it was one of the only places big enough for all the Blippers. You pull Queenie off the waistband of your jeans and laugh as you see that you still have enough insulin to get home- or to the cabin.

“What’s funny?” Betty asks.

“I can be Blipped for five years, but my insulin pump still has enough insulin in it.” Betty also lets out a laugh at something that was such a weird sentence to say. Ned and MJ join in a few moments later, just letting everything slip into feeling normal for a moment or two. 

“So if Astrid is off at college now, does that mean we get to go to college parties?” Betty asks, trying to make light of the fact that one of your best friends is suddenly five years older than you. And suddenly the thought pops into your head, could Peter be five years older than you now too? Betty notices the way your face drops and tries to correct whatever she said. “I mean, I know your dad is strict, but he can’t tell you you can’t see Astrid. That would be a crime against humanity.”

“That’s not what I was thinking about.” You wave off what she was saying, even if it was true that your dad would probably say no to college parties.

“You’re worried that Peter might be five years older now.” MJ says, following your train of thought. You nod. “Call him. He’ll probably be excited to hear you’re alive.” You can’t blow his cover in front of MJ and Betty so you nod and step away from the group. But you know he’s probably off fighting whatever aliens your dad is fighting. But you’re also dying to hear his voice. So instead of listening to the part of you that says don’t call him during battle, you dial his number.

“Y/N, hey. Man have I got the weirdest story to tell you later. There’s wizards and space and I disappeared for five years apparently?” You let out a breath hearing him say he got Blipped too. If Peter had been here while you had been Blipped… you don’t know how you would have handled it. “I’d love to stay and chat but I’m running around with the stones that started all of this and all these angry aliens are after me.”

“I love you.” The words slip out.

“I love you too babe. And as soon as we finish this battle, I’ll come and find you and tell you the whole story.”

“I’d love to hear it. Stay safe.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got all the Avengers. I’ll be the safest person ever. As soon as I get rid of these stones. I should go. Karen-Activate Instant Kill.”

“Bye Peter.” Instant Kill? You’re going to have to talk to your dad about what he included in Peter’s suit. Ned looks up as you sit back down at the table. 

“Is he…” Ned trails off at the thought of losing his best friend. 

“He got Blipped. He’s just somewhere else. We’ll see him again soon.” Across the cafeteria, names start getting called as parents have started showing up. Betty’s name is in the first group, along with MJ. Betty gives you a tight hug before running over to where her mom is waiting for her. You give MJ a hug too, happy you haven’t lost all your friends and she gives a tight smile before walking to where her parents are waiting. Once it’s just you and Ned, he looks over at you. “What’s going on?”

“Some sort of alien attack. Something about stones that started it all. I got bits and pieces of the story from my dad and Peter. But they’re also in the middle of a fight so I can’t expect them to tell me everything right now.”

“So who’s coming to get you?”

“Happy. And someone named Morgan.” You shrug. “You?” 

“My mom. But she’s coming all the way from the Lower West Side so it will be awhile.” And it seems to take about the same amount of time for Happy and Ned’s mom to get there. You’re both in the same group of students to get called. 

“Hey kid.” Happy looks almost the same, if not for the beard on his face.

“You grew a beard?”

“It’s my Blip beard.” You roll your eyes. The biggest thing you don’t expect is the small, warm figure that crashes into your legs. You look down in confusion and see a small brunette child clinging to your legs.

“Hi I’m Morgan.”

“Hi Morgan.” Who’s kid is this? You look up at Happy who looks like he’s about to open his mouth when Morgan says something.

“Daddy told me all about you. You’re my big sister. Can we play together now that you’re back?” You have a little sister? What else did you miss in the last five years?

“You’re my little sister?” You ask looking more at Happy than at this little girl. Happy nods slowly, giving you a soft smile. Morgan nods too, but her nods are at a faster pace. 

“Daddy told me that you went away for a bit, but he was going to get you and Peter back so that we could all play together. You took forever to come back. My friend Lydia has a big sister and they play together all the time. Can we play together?” She repeats her question, with slight frustration that you hadn’t answered it. Without thinking, you pick up Morgan and hold her against your hip.

“I’d like to play with you Morgan. What do you like playing with?” Morgan starts rambling on about her favorite toys and you see hints of yourself in her. It’s clear that you two are related. The eyes, the smile, it’s all very Dad. But a lot of her facial expressions are all Mom, so it’s clear who her parents are. Your parents are her parents. Or well, your dad is her dad. Clearly Pepper is her mom. Will she want you now that she has her own kid?

You shake your head slightly, letting the thought slip away, as Morgan talks about everything from Barbies to Disney Princesses to action figures of the Avengers that she loves playing with. As you climb into the backseat of the car, you’re not surprised to see a booster seat since Morgan is still fairly small. “How old are you Morgan?”

“I’m five.” She holds up her hand to show you before buckling into her seat. She’s five? So you disappeared and your parents- Dad and Pepper had another kid? A replacement? Or is Morgan better because she’s at least equal parts them. “How old are you?” Morgan pulls you from your thoughts again.

“I’m…” You hesitate. Are you fifteen? Do you get the years you missed? That doesn’t feel right. “Fifteen,” you decide after a moment.

“Wow. One day I’ll be that age too. Daddy said I have to stop growing because he likes me like this. But I wanna be big like you.” Morgan smiles at you and you can’t help but smile slightly at your little sister. Part of you wants to just love her, but the other part of you wonders if your family was better off with just her. And that thought hurts more than the idea of having lost five years. What if your family didn’t need you in it anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

The battle was bad. It destroyed the compound. Your dad is hurt and they’re having to bring him into the city just to have a medbay. At least that’s what Happy told you when he said that he needed to take you and Morgan back into the city. “Is he going to be alright?” You ask, Morgan not understanding what’s going on.

“I hope so, but I don’t know kid.” You want to reach out to your mom and see if you can get anything more out of her, but you know she’s probably dealing with the actual situation so right now, you’ll focus on keeping Morgan distracted on the ride back into the city. 

“Y/N,” Morgan’s voice comes from her booster seat.

“Yeah?” Your left hand is spinning the opal ring on your right hand distracted by your worry for your dad.

“Where did you go?”

“Hmm?” Seeing as you had spent all afternoon with her since Happy brought you home, you’re not sure what she means.

“Daddy would never tell me where you went. He just always said you went away.” Oh. How do you explain the Blip to a five year old?

“Um, I’m not sure where I went.” Her face mimics your dad’s when he doesn’t believe you. “It didn’t feel like I was gone. It felt like I was asleep. Like I closed my eyes and then next thing I knew I opened them up and it was five years later.”

“Did you dream while you were there?” Morgan asks all serious.

“If I did, I don’t remember it. It would have been a long dream right? So maybe I just don’t remember it.”

“If I slept for years, I would want a really good dream and then juice pops.” Morgan smiles. “Do you think Daddy will get us juice pops in celebration since you came back?”

“Maybe. I think it deserves juice pops for sure.” Happy pulls into the garage under the tower and it feels like coming home. Right now, all you want is to see your dad and your mo- Pepper, and then Peter. Everyone else is secondary. You need your family. After pulling your seatbelt off, you climb out of the car and swing Morgan into your arms. Sure she’s old enough to walk on her own, but there’s something comforting about having your little sister in your arms. Happy and you walk into the elevator. “FRIDAY, medbay please.”

“Certainly Y/N.” Morgan rests her head on your shoulder as the elevator rises. Once you get to the medbay, you’re surprised to see how many Avengers are actually here. But you push past them all until a familiar face finds you. 

“Y/N.” Peter breathes out and pulls you into his arms. “Should I ask about the kid?” He whispers in your ear as he holds you close.

“I have a little sister now.” You explain, feeling his arms around you. Morgan lifts her head and looks at Peter.

“You’re Peter.” He tilts his head ever so slightly as he lets go of you to look at your sister.

“I am Peter. Who are you?”

“I’m Morgan. Daddy showed me your picture. Do you know where Mommy is?”

“Yeah I do. Come on.” Peter takes your hand and leads you towards the end of the hallway, where you see your mom standing with her arms crossed listening to Dr. Cho explain something. She spots you and says something to Pepper. 

“I’ll do what I can.” Dr. Cho says before making her way back into the room behind Pepper. Pepper turns and sees you holding Morgan.

“Oh thank God.” You’re pulled into Pepper’s arms. She places kisses on your head and then Morgan’s. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Morgan asks, reaching for your mom. Pepper pulls Morgan into her arms. 

“Dr. Cho is working on him. We can see him in a while. Right now, let’s go sit down.”

“Mommy, Y/N came home like Daddy said she would.” Morgan says as if Pepper hadn’t already seen you.

“I know. Daddy is pretty smart.” Pepper’s arm drapes around you as her other holds Morgan close. She walks towards a couch and sits down. You lean into her side as you sit down, having missed the feeling of your mom even though it feels like you just saw her yesterday. Morgan sits in Pepper’s lap and tells her all about what you and her have done so far. 

“I love having a big sister. I’m going to tell everyone at school tomorrow that I have the best big sister ever.”

“I think they’ll love hearing that sweetheart, but it might be a couple of days before you go back to school. Daddy is hurt and he needs his best girls around for a bit.” Pepper explains. The seat on the couch next to you sinks down as Peter takes a seat next to you. You reach for his hand, but they’re filled with two cups.

“Thirsty much Parker?” You tease.

“Coffee for you and Miss Po-Mrs. Stark.” Peter corrects himself.

“You can call me Pepper, Peter. Especially after everything that we just saw.” He offers her the cup and she takes it. You look at Peter and he smiles at you before asking something.

“Is there something wrong with my face?”

“You’re covered in schmuck. But besides that no.” You reach a hand up to run along his cheek. “How are you?” You can hear Morgan talking to your mom beside you, but right now your focus is on Peter.

“I’m perfect now.” He passes you the coffee and then takes your other hand in his. He lifts it to his lips and places a kiss on your knuckles. His left arm drapes around you and holds you a little tighter than normal, but you don’t mind it. 

“Astrid didn’t Blip.” You say after a few minutes. 

“So she’s twenty now?” You nod. 

“She’s at NYU according to Betty.”

“Betty didn’t either?” You shake your head. 

“I saw Betty at school. And MJ and Ned.” Peter relaxes a bit. “They’re all fine. It’s just weird.”

“I can imagine babe.”

“I think Betty is more upset that we have to restart the school year than anything else.”

“But we already took midterms?” Peter says.

“Should have told Dad to bring us back after midterms.” You joke.

“I don’t think he could wait any longer. He hugged me when he saw me.”

“My dad? Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?”

“Tony Stark? Pretty sure there is only one of him.” Peter says. “I think he’s accepted that I’m your boyfriend.”

“Well that makes life easier.” You tease back, placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek, not caring that it’s covered in dirt and who knows what else. You lean your head to lay on his shoulder. “So like are all the Avengers here?”

“I think everyone is waiting to see how your dad is doing. A few people had to get some stitches and such after the battle, but he’s the only one with a bad injury.”

“What happened?” You ask, looking for answers.

“He snapped Thanos.”

“Who?”

“The guy that caused the Blip. Your dad basically Blipped him and his army. But his suit wasn’t meant to take that kind of damage. So his arm is fu- messed up.” He glances over at Morgan before correcting his language. Your head pops off his shoulder at hearing this. You go to stand up, but Peter’s arm is pulling you back towards the couch and even without the super strength, he could stop you. “Dr. Cho won’t let anyone in right now. They’re working on saving as much of it as they can.”

“He might lose his arm?”

“There was so much power coursing through the stones that it marked him up pretty badly. They thought his heart stopped for a moment. We thought we were going to lose him. But he kept fighting. Had a good reason to if I say so myself.” His own fingers trace along your cheekbone. You glance around the waiting area of the medbay and spot many faces you recognize- Steve, Wanda, Clint, Bruce… kind of, Uncle Rhodey, Thor. But there are so many faces you don’t recognize. And there’s one face that’s specifically missing that should be here. You search around looking for red or blonde hair. 

“Where’s Aunt Nat?” Peter looks around, but doesn’t spot the ex-assassin either. “Did you see her at the battle?”

“There were so many faces, I don’t know half the people that I was fighting with.” You push out of Peter’s arms and this time he doesn’t stop you. You make your way across the room to where Clint stands. When he spots you, he pulls you into a hug.

“God, it’s so good to see you back here kid.”

“Where’s Aunt Nat?” You see Clint’s face fall. “Clint where is she?”

“She sacrificed herself for us to be able to get the soul stone. A soul for a soul.”

“What? No. You can’t mean that.” Clint pulls you in and holds you close as the tears bubble up and spill over. She can’t be gone. Your Aunt Nat has been here for everything, she never would walk away without a fight. This can’t be real, but the look on Clint’s face tells you otherwise. He’s hurting as much as you are.

“She wanted to bring everyone back. She wanted to bring you back.”

“But she’s gone now. That’s not fair.” You cry into Clint’s chest. 

“I know. Trust me, I know.” You don’t know how long you’re crying in Clint’s arms, but eventually the room has a silence drop over it as Dr. Cho makes her way towards Pepper. You untangle yourself from Clint’s arms, wiping the last of the tears from your face before walking back to your m-Pepper.

“He’s stable. His arm is probably never going to work again, but-”

“But he’ll live.” Pepper’s voice is calm. “Can we see him?”

“He’s on a lot of pain med and he’s sleeping, but I think it would be fine if you, Y/N, and Morgan want to see he’s alright.” Dr. Cho nods as she explains that the three of you can see Tony. She walks the three of you to the door that Tony is behind and you find yourself holding your breath. The door opens and around your mom you see a man that resembles your dad. His hair is greyer. There’s more crinkles to his face. But he’s still your dad. Although the scariest looking part is his right arm. Dark lightning strikes are running up and down his arm. It’s strapped to his body with a sling. Dr. Cho’s words about it probably never working again ring in your ear. Morgan’s brows furrow as she looks at your dad. 

“Daddy’s sleeping?” Morgan asks your mom.

“He is. He’ll be fine though. Just needs some time to recover.” Pepper explains. “Like when you got sick and you had to sleep for a few days, remember?” Morgan nods. Seeing your dad in the bed though makes you wonder if this is how Nana and Pops felt all the times you were in a coma. Did they hate seeing you in the bed, looking pale, and not being able to do anything? They had to have. Pepper steps into the room and goes to stand on the side of the bed where your dad’s good hand is. She takes it in hers and draws small shapes on the skin. “Tony, when you wake you, you’ll have so many visitors. Right now it’s just me, Morgan, and Y/N. But the entire Avengers initiative is waiting outside to see how you’re doing.”

You take a cautious step into the room. It’s the same one you were in when your blood sugar dropped too low that one time in the tower. But you’re on the other side now. You’re the family of the person who is sick- or in this case injured. But you’ll stay with Pepper and Morgan and wait until your dad is awake and threatening to blast Peter with his gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two. This explains how canon things are going to be for now. :D Let me know what you think! Please don't kill me for what I chose to keep or not. Just like lightly fight me in the comments. Trust me I have a plan. I think anyway....  
> Lizzy


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey kiddo.” Your dad’s voice was the last thing you were expecting to hear while reading A Brave New World to get you ready for when you head off to classes. Technically this was the summer reading and you had already read it for the start of freshman year, but restarting ninth grade seems like a good reason to prepare yourself again. But you almost throw the book across the room at the sound of your dad’s voice. 

“Dad?” You set the book aside, flipping it over to hold your place, and stand up to walk over to the bed. “You’re awake.”

“Sure am.” His left hand reaches up to scrub at his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’ve spent all your free time here.”

“Ok, I won’t tell you then.” You say as you look him over. He’s worse for wear, but you’ve never been so happy to see his eyes open. He reaches his good arm to take your hand.

“I’ve missed you kiddo.”

“I’ve missed you being awake.” You say, knowing he’s talking about the five years you were gone. It still doesn’t feel like you missed all that time, but there’s little things that are different. People’s haircuts, tech updates… Morgan. You have an updated pump coming to the cabin since yours is out of warranty now. “I hear you did it.”

“Mastered time travel to get you back? Yeah I did.” He smiles at you as he takes in the fact that you haven’t changed even though you were gone for five years.

“I meant the closed loop system, but that’s cool too.”

“Oh yeah, that. Did that about a year after the Blip. Figured I’d make sure you came back to something better. Spent the next four years focusing on…” he trails off. “Doesn’t matter. But then Capsicle, Nat, and Pissant show up telling me that they want to try and get everyone back. I couldn’t give up a chance to get you back. Get everyone back.” You sit down on the side of his bed, holding his hand in yours, his thumb running along the ring Pepper had given you for your birthday.

“I met Morgan.” You say and you see worry and joy both wash over his face. 

“What do you think?”

“Well she took me by surprise.The whole Blip made everything feel like not even a day had passed. So having a five year old sister? That wasn’t something I was expecting. But she’s a pretty great kid.”

“She reminds me a lot of her older sister.” Tony says with a smile. 

“I should let Dr. Cho know you’re awake. And Mo- Pepper.”

“Hold on a second.” His good hand holds onto yours. “What’s with this calling Pep by her name and not Mom?” You shrug, not wanting to voice your thoughts. “Come on. Spill. Talk to your old man about it all.”

“She’s got her own kid now. It’s different.” You shrug again, feeling unable to fully explain that you don’t feel like your mom will want you anymore now that Morgan is here.

“Y/N, she was just as upset as I was when you Blipped. Even more upset when she found out she was pregnant and you weren’t going to get to be there when Morgan was born. You’re her kid too. There is no not wanting you just because Morgan is in the picture now too. Same goes for me. We both love both of you equally. Our little misses are just going to have to get used to sharing their mom and dad.” His hand tightens on yours. “Now I don’t think I’m supposed to be moving a ton, so you’re either going to have to come here so I can hug you or I’m going to break a lot of rules, because I’ve waited for five years to hug my kid.” You smile at him before diving towards your dad. Your arms wrap around him, careful of the arm that is just laying there, and you hold onto him. His good arm wraps around your back, holding you to him. “This is what I missed the most while you were gone.” He says before kissing your cheek.

“I hear you hugged Peter.” 

“I may have.”

“So does this mean you accept my boyfriend now?”

“If he makes you happy, I will put up with him.”

“Good.” You place a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to grab Dr. Cho and call Mom.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere.” He says holding onto your hand, stopping you from getting up. “FRIDAY, tell Doc I’m awake.” You roll your eyes at not thinking about using FRIDAY. “Kiddo, you better know I’m not going to let you go very far for a while now. I spent five years without you.”

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” You pull your phone out and shoot a message to your mom about Tony being awake. She’s only upstairs, using the kitchen in what used to be the apartment you lived in to make Morgan and you some lunch. “Did you know I have to restart ninth grade? I have to take Biology and Chemistry all over again and I’m going to die.” You say dramatically.

“I’ll be there every step of the way. Peter and I’ll make sure you pass. Just like last time.”

“I was barely passing last time.”

“But you already have the head start of having taken the first half of the semester.”

“That means nothing.” You say before another voice comes into the room.

“Daddy!” Morgan climbs up on the bed on his other side and gives him a big hug. “You slept longer than when I was sick.” She stares Tony down as if asking him to explain himself. She’s leaning away from his marked up arm, although most of it is covered by his hospital gown and the sling.

“I was really tired Morgana. Will you forgive me?” She nods her head before looking over at you. 

“Daddy, Y/N came back like you said she would.”

“She did, didn’t she?” Tony smiles at his youngest, wanting to reach out with his right hand to push her hair back, but it’s currently trapped in a sling and not wanting to do anything.

“She played Barbies with me yesterday. She’s much better at it than you are.” Morgan states as if it’s a fact. “You should have come back sooner.” She says to you.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I think Dad might get mad if I do.” You stage whisper the last part to her. She shakes her head.

“He won’t get mad. He would just be really sad. He always got sad when he talked about you.”

“She’s got you there kiddo. I would miss you a lot if you left again.” Pepper sits next to Morgan, a hand drifting to place itself on Tony’s leg, needing to touch him.

“Hey.” Tony says, looking at Pepper. “Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?” Tony smirks at her as if it’s an inside joke that you and Morgan won’t understand.

“If you ever do that again… I won’t be looking for a new job. I’ll be looking for a new husband, you understand that?” 

“I missed the wedding?” You can’t help but interrupt. You should have caught it when Peter called her Mrs. Stark, but now you’re realizing what happened. Pepper turns from looking at your dad to looking at you.

“You didn’t really miss much. We eloped.” She explains.

“Wanted to be married before a certain miss, but didn’t feel right doing a whole big ceremony when all the important people would be missing.” Tony adds.

“Couldn’t have a wedding without my maid of honor.” Pepper smiles at you. “So now that you’re back, guess we can do a vow reunion or a real wedding or something.”

“Wait you’re serious? Me? Maid of honor?” You stumble over the words not fully believing what your mom was saying.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I have my daughter be my maid of honor?”

“Because you want someone older to do it?”

“If there’s going to be a wedding can I be the flower girl?” Morgan interrupts.

“Of course you can.” Tony reaches over to ruffle Morgan’s hair as Pepper comes to sit next to you.

“There is no one I would rather as my maid of honor than you.” She wraps an arm around you. “You’re the only one I can trust to make everything perfect. Honestly the only people that have to be at the wedding are you, Tony, and Morgan. Anyone else who is there is just a bonus. That’s why we couldn’t have the wedding without you.”

“I understand that. I just... I’m fifteen. You want a fifteen year old as your maid of honor? You could have anyone in the whole world. You could have one of the Avengers.” You point out. 

“I could. But I want my daughter. And she’s back. So let’s plan a wedding.” She places a kiss on your cheek. “Sound good Maid of Honor?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“So I hear our patient is wide awake now.” Dr. Cho’s voice comes from the door.

“What’s the diagnosis Doc? How soon can you break me out of here?” Tony asks.

“Got to run a few tests, but I would say hopefully next couple days?” Dr. Cho looks at all the people sitting with Tony. “I may have to ask a few people to get off the bed so I can look you over.”

“Lunch was basically ready upstairs. How about the girls and I go eat and we’ll be back after?” Pepper suggests trying to get out of Dr. Cho’s hair.

“I’ll take Morgan upstairs. You stay with Dad.” You suggest. You know Pepper will want to know what’s going on anyway. This makes more sense. “You can come join us for lunch after the tests.”

“Ok.” You stand from the bed, stick your bookmark in your book you had forgotten about, before reaching for Morgan. You swing her off the bed and she squeals with laughter. 

“Come on Momo. Let’s go upstairs. Maybe we can find some juice pops.” You whisper the last part loudly. Morgan giggles as she grabs onto your hand. 

“Can we bring Daddy one later? He got hurt. He deserves a juice pop.” Morgan looks up at you with doe like eyes.

“I think we could probably do that.” You and Morgan walk towards the elevator as Morgan rambles on about different things. You honestly love the chatter of your little sister. Over the past few days, it’s filled the silence that your dad normally would and that calmed you some. 

“Daddy’s going to be all better now right Y/N?” Morgan asks as you step on the elevator. “His arm still has a booboo.”

“His arm does have a booboo, but Dr. Cho is going to look at it and do what she can to help it. But Dad is going to be around for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before school starts up. Hopefully I will still stay on my Friday updates! Let me know what you thought of this:D  
> Lizzy


	4. Chapter 4

Life finally feels normal again. At least as much as it can for missing five years in the middle of your life, having a new sister, and living in a new house. But your dad is home which is the biggest thing. Dr. Cho is talking about having to send him to a specialist to deal with the after effects on his arm, but for now she’s let him come home with the sling holding the dead weight of his arm. The marks freak Morgan out so Tony has been wearing a lot of flannels over his arm so she doesn’t have to see it. You’re not supposed to know, but you overheard your parents talking about how Dr. Cho thinks most of your dad’s arm will probably need to be cut off. She hadn’t done it in hopes of saving it, but her messages about your dad’s case with the specialist said there is little hope that the arm can be saved. Especially since it’s causing your dad pain, which you didn’t know. You try to imagine your dad without his arm, but it just doesn’t seem right.

A knock on your door pulls you from your thoughts. “Shouldn’t you be asleep kiddo? You’ve got the second first day of ninth grade tomorrow?” 

“In which I will be the only one starting the year since everyone else started last week.” You say with a roll of your eyes as Tony walks over to sit on the edge of your bed.

“Even so, you’re not one to stay up late on a school night unless you have homework and seeing as I know you already finished it…” He trails off. “Wanna talk about it?” You slide towards the left side of your bed to make room and Tony moves to sit next to you. His good arm wraps around your shoulder and you lean into the smell of him, cinnamon from his cologne and mint from his aftershave. The only scent missing was the smell of him being in the lab, but until he was cleared to work on things like his cars and other science projects, he was restricted from going into the garage.

“I, uh, heard you and Mom talking the other night.” You say softly. You didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you were going back to your room after using the bathroom and had heard them from the top of the stairs.

“Heard us? Talking about?” Tony asks, not following what you’re talking about.

“Your arm. How they might cut it off.”

“Ah.”

“How you’re in pain.” You mutter the words. 

“I wasn’t keeping that from you, if you’re up late feeling bad about overhearing it.” You look up at him. “Your mom and I were going to talk to you about it after meeting with the specialist. We didn’t want you to be worrying if you didn’t need to be.”

“I’m not up because I felt bad.” Your bottom lip slips between your teeth as you pull at some of the skin there. “I don’t like that you’re in pain.”

“I feel the same way when you hurt kiddo. But that’s what this appointment is about. They think the stones did something to the tissue and nerves. They think it’s basically corrosive. So by taking the arm away, it would hopefully stop the pain.” Your eyebrows fall together as you think about this.

“But how would that affect everything else?”

“Well, I will have to use a prosthetic. And I’ll have to relearn how to do some stuff. But if it gets rid of the pain it will be worth it. Maybe Bucky will teach me all about having a detachable arm.”

“That guy who was bad but now isn’t, that’s a friend of Steve’s?” You ask, having heard the name but never having met the guy.

“That’s the one. He was brainwashed for a little bit into being a bad guy. But he’s all better now. I wouldn’t risk myself being around him if he wasn’t. And he did help us fight Thanos.” He smiles at you. “I think that makes him a good guy.”

“Fuck Thanos.” You mutter.

“Summed up my feelings entirely.” Tony says as his hand rubs your shoulder slightly.

“How do you just jump back into life after being gone for five years?” You ask the other question that has been simmering in your mind for the past few days. “Like my life just stopped? How do I get that back?”

“You seem to be doing a good job at getting it back so far. Hanging out with Mom and Morgan and your favorite old man.” He teases.

“Dad, I’m serious.” You lean into him as you let the words leave your lips. “The past couple weeks have… they felt like they are a part of my new life. But by going back to school, I’m having to be old me all over again? How do I just slip back into that?”

“New life?”

“My old life didn’t include a little sister or waiting for my dad to come home from being injured. It was a whole different thing. I’m in a new house, I haven’t had to do anything that seems like things I would have done before I just poofed.” You didn’t want to admit it, but you had been avoiding Peter partially for that reason. Peter was pre Blip. Morgan was post Blip. How do you make them go together? 

“What things are you nervous about having to deal with?” 

“I…. I’m scared it will all go away again.” You admit. Every day when you wake up, you feel like crying that you’re still there. 

“Being scared is a normal reaction. We all get scared sometimes.”

“You’re Iron Man. You’re saying you get scared? You literally save the world.”

“I lost you. I lost half the universe. I wake up at night and think that you’re still gone. I’m scared I’ll wake up and this will all be a dream. There’s stuff from before the Blip that still causes me to have panic attacks. I get scared easily kiddo. I’m far from perfect at dealing with things.”

“And how do you deal with all of it?”

“I lean on Pepper. I hug you and Morgan as close as humanly possible. I tried therapy once, but should find a different doctor. I tinker. I focus on the things I can control.” 

“So I should just keep going even if I’m scared?” Tony nods slowly. 

“Is this fear why I haven’t seen a certain Spider-boy around?” You bite the inside of your cheek and don’t answer. “I may not like the idea of you dating people for selfish reasons, but I know he makes you happy. So maybe lean on him instead of pushing him away? Just a suggestion.”

“I…” You trail off, not knowing if you should voice the other thought going through your mind.

“You…?”

“Have you ever thought about how the world would look without you in it?”

“Sure, in a dark moment. Why do you ask?” Tony’s concerned but wants to see where you’re going with this.

“I left, and you guys just moved on. So what’s the point of slipping back into what I did pre Blip if everyone was fine without me?” You ask, not looking at your dad. You find you can’t meet his eyes after saying it.

“We continued living. But we didn’t move on.” Tony wishes he had two working arms so he could pull you into a tight hug and not let go. 

“You had a whole other kid while I was gone. How is that not moving on?”

“Morgan was on her way before you Blipped.” You look up at your dad with all the confusion you’re feeling painted across your features. “If the Blip had happened seven weeks later, you would have Blipped knowing that you had a sibling on the way. The last thing we wanted to do after losing you, was try to replace you. And Morgan could never replace you.” He pulls you in closer with his good arm. “I came back from being lost in space with Nebula, thinking I was going to have to tell you I lost your boyfriend. Then I took my first step off the ship and my eyes were searching for you and Pep- hoping I didn’t lose my family. But the moment I saw Pepper’s eyes, I knew it. She didn’t even have to say it. And when I knew you were gone, my whole world fell apart. It felt like my heart had been ripped out. I was sure my lungs were being crushed. I couldn’t breathe. I had a panic attack in front of the remaining Avengers because we lost, but more importantly I lost you, my kid. It took a week before I could even talk to anyone besides Pep. Nearly a month before I could manage to talk about anything Avenger related. It hurt too much. I broke the one promise I swore I wouldn’t. I swore I would keep you safe and I hadn’t done that. I was across the galaxy as you faded into dust. So I promise you Y/N, we never moved on. We just did what we could to make losing you not hurt so much. We were far from fine without you.”

“I didn’t know.” You whisper, not knowing how much pain your dad had gone through. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should apologize, it should be me for not stopping the Blip from happening.”

“That’s not your fault though. You may be an Avenger, but the world doesn’t rest on your shoulders.” You pause before saying. “If I’m not allowed to apologize, then neither are you.”

“You’re making demands now?”

“Mmmhmm. You perfected time travel to bring me back. And you brought my boyfriend back, willingly nonetheless. So I say there’s nothing to apologize for. No apologizing.”

“Ok, no apologizing.” Tony leans against your head. Tony decides to bring up a more positive subject. “Morgan loves that you tell her actual bedtime stories.”

“Actual bedtime stories? What have you been telling her?”

“Once upon a time there was a Morguna who went to bed, the end.”

“That’s the worst story I’ve ever heard. No wonder she likes my stories better.” You shrug. “They’re not that special. Just stories I would have made up when I was her age.”

“Vivid imagination?” You nod.

“Still have one. It’s why I love reading. Imagining far off places and new things to see. It’s amazing.” You lean into your dad’s shoulder as you explain.

“Ever thought about writing your own?”

“Story?”

“Book.”

“I’ve… contemplated it before. But never actually given it a try. What if I have nothing to say?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“Wow, it’s cuddle time and I wasn’t invited?” Pepper stands barefoot in your doorway.

“There’s still room.” You pat the bed on the other side of you. Pepper smiles and comes to sit down next to you.

“What are we contemplating instead of sleeping?”

“Dad’s trying to convince me I should try to write a book.”

“You could write a book that is solely Morgan’s bedtime stories and I know you would have at least one reader.” Pepper agrees. 

“That’s just made up… shit.” You shrug off your parents’ suggestions. “It’s not a real story.”

“It’s a real story to Morgan. The person who decides the story is worth it is the person who wants to read it. But if you want to do something completely different, that’s ok too. You have plenty of time to figure out what to do in life.” Pepper says. “But, it is getting late and you do have to get up early to drive into the city.”

“You were the ones that chose to move out of NYC proper. So really it’s your fault.” You joke.

“True, but either way, you need to get some sleep so you don’t fall asleep in class.” Tony kisses your cheek. Pepper stands up, but then leans over to give you one more hug and a kiss. “Get some sleep kiddo. Tomorrow is going to be fine.”

“Whatever you say Dad.” Tony pulls your quilt around you and tucks it in tight. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

“Love you kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:) See you next Friday!  
> Lizzy


	5. Chapter 5

When Happy pulls up in front of MSST, your heart is pounding in your chest. Everyone else stepped back into the world over a week ago and you’re facing it alone. “You going to be alright kid?” Happy asks, looking at you through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah. Fine.” You mutter before grabbing your backpack and lunch. It felt like deja vu, apart from the fact that you weren’t about to panic when you started ninth grade the last time.

“If you don’t feel ready, say the word and we can head back to the cabin.”

“I’m not a chicken. I can do this.” 

“Never said you were.” Happy smiles at you. Part of you wishes that your mom or dad had come with you, but your dad is still healing and Pepper had to take Morgan to her school near where you live now, so it meant that Happy was your ride. “You’ve got this kid. But if at any point, it gets to be too much, I’m a call away. I’ll just be at SI.” You nod, before opening the car door. From across the street you can hear the paparazzi calling your name, trying to get a look at Tony’s daughter that disappeared. But you’re distracted the moment you hear a familiar voice.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” You look up to see Peter’s hand reaching for yours as you climb out of the car. You can’t help but smile finally seeing him again. Was it your fault you hadn’t seen him since after the battle? Yes. But now he’s here and that’s the only thing you can think about. 

“Hey Parker.” You say, wanting it to feel like old times to try and calm yourself. “Since when are you fine with the paps just seeing you waiting?” When the paparazzi were here, Peter usually walked next to you until you were inside the building.

“Lost each other for five years. I think that deserves not caring about the paparazzi any more.” He shrugs as you two walk towards the front doors of the school, your hand wrapped in his. “You ready?” He asks as he opens the door for you.

“No, but let's do this.” You answer honestly as you walk inside. You expect everything to look different, but it looks… normal. There are posters hanging on the wall about clubs and events. There’s a banner hanging reminding people about homecoming coming up in a few weeks. It was like nothing had changed. Peter’s arm moves to wrap around your shoulder, pulling you into him.

“So ninth grade all over again?” He teases.

“Going to fail chemistry this time. I feel it in my bones.” You say already dreading your third period.

“Won’t let it happen babe. Between your dad and I, we’ll make sure you pass.” Peter smiles as he walks with you towards the lockers. You had already sent him pictures of your new schedule and your locker number last week when everyone who Blipped got their’s. You have three classes with Betty, unsurprising since they’re trying to fit all the Blippers into similar classes. Your English class is only Blipped students according to Betty, because there wasn’t enough space without creating a new class. “Come on, let’s go dump your stuff in your locker.” He stops the two of you in front of your locker. You spin your locker combination and open the door, expecting to find an empty locker, but instead there’s a cup of coffee waiting for you.

“What is this?” You pick it up to find that it’s still warm.

“Thought you might need something to make your day a little better.” Peter shrugs, the tips of his ears going a bit pink. “I went to your favorite shop and got your usual.” You look at the cup in your hand and then back at him. “Almond milk latte, sugar free hazelnut syrup, two Equal.” He recites. Next thing you know, your lips are pressed to his, not knowing how to say what you want to to him. 

“I love you.” You mumble against his lips.

“All I had to do was bring you coffee?” Peter asks as he pulls back slightly, still keeping you in his arms. You had said it to him during your call in the middle of the battle, but hadn’t mentioned it again since then. Peter was sure you had been putting space the past week between the two of you. So hearing it again was music.

“All you had to do was be you.” You shrug, taking a sip of the coffee.

“I love you too.” He adds, realizing he hadn’t said it back. “I should have said it when you did, but I do-” You smirk before cutting him off with your lips. You love his rambling, but right now, you’d rather just kiss him.

“There’s probably an empty classroom if you two want some privacy.” Betty teases from behind you. Peter starts to pull back, but you lean forward to place one more kiss on his lips.

“Make fun all you want Betty, but I just happen to have the best boyfriend.” Your hand pulls Peter’s into your hold as you turn to face your friend who already has her books. 

“You two are in love, the world gets it. However if we’re late to English, Mr. Briggs will not have it.” You place your lunch and your backpack in your locker, before taking the binders and books you need for your first few classes. Peter holds your coffee as you rummage through your bag grabbing what you need. You throw a bag of extra pump supplies into your locker and take some low snacks to throw in your pencil bag. As you do this, Betty peppers you with questions about what school work you reused and what you actually redid to get ready to come back to school. After you slam your locker shut, you turn back to Peter and take your coffee back. 

“Thanks.” You smile, saying both for holding it and for getting it.

“Anytime.” Moving the cup so it sits in your hand that holds your binders, books, and your laptop, you reach with your other hand for Peter’s hand. You and Betty will literally need to pass Peter’s locker to get to your class so you have more time with him. This moment of talking with one of your best friends while walking down the hallway with your boyfriend, it almost makes it feel like the Blip never happened. Peter walks you all the way to your English class.

“You’re going to be late if you don’t get going.” You say, not letting go of his hand. 

“So I get detention. It’s not the worst thing that could happen.” Peter shrugs.

“Until you want to do stuff after school and you can’t because of detention. Go. I’ll see you at lunch.” You kiss his cheek, but as you start to pull away, he turns your face ever so slightly to kiss your lips. “Go.” You laugh as you push him away. Walking into class you take the empty seat behind in front of Betty. 

“You too are too cute, you know that right.”

“Yeah, I lucked out.” You say as you set the stuff in your arms down, while your phone buzzes in your pocket. Glancing at the screen you can’t help but roll your eyes. Peter just left you, why is he already texting you?

**PP: You know, I could get used to the taste of coffee if it’s always from kissing you.**

**Y: You’re ridiculous you know that.**

**PP: You love it.**

**Y: That I do.**

“Miss Stark, I understand it’s your first day back, however the bell has rung, so phones away.” Mr. Briggs' voice comes from the front of the classroom. 

“Sorry!” You put your phone into your pocket. Betty taps your shoulder and whispers six words to you.

“Peter’s already getting you in trouble.”

“Shut up.” You mumble.

“Now let’s get into our discussion on A Brave New World. We only have today and tomorrow to finish with it, so let's jump right in.” You pull out a notebook and a pen to make notes on your favorite class. Having it first thing in the morning will make taking ninth grade all over again more fun. 

The morning passes with a relative ease. You had to talk to each of your teachers about your diabetes, which is nothing new with a new school year, but seeing as half of them had you before the Blip, there wasn’t as much info dumping for them. By the time you got to lunch though, you’re ready to just curl into Peter’s arms, and honestly, you could go for a nap. You swing by your locker to switch out your books as well as grab your lunch. 

“How’d the first half go?” Peter’s voice is next to you and you’re almost surprised to hear him, until you remember that his Mechanical Energies class is right across from your locker.

“It went fine. Calc 1 is awful already since I missed a few weeks of catch up. But English and German were good.”

“And Chemistry?” He asks, noting the class you skipped talking about.

“Kill me already.” You say as you slam your locker shut and take his hand.

“And have Tony Stark after me? I don’t think so.”

“He wouldn’t hurt you.”

“If I hurt you, he’ll make an exception.” Peter looks at you, seeing you don’t believe him. “Baby, your dad made time travel to bring you back. He would do anything to keep you safe. I’m not risking it.” Peter explains as you walk to the table your friends sit at. “Guys, tell Y/N I’m right. Her dad would definitely kill me if I killed her because Chemistry isn’t her subject.”

“Your dad would probably use the excuse of Peter accidentally tripping you as enough of a reason.” Betty says as she pulls the contents of her lunch out. 

“See, point made.” Peter says as he places his own sack lunch on the table. “Therefore, you’ll just have to make it through Chemistry with some help. I hear you and I have pretty good chemistry anyway.” His eyebrows move up and down at you.

“You’re ridiculous. I already said that once today.” You work on pulling your lunch out.

“And you also said you love me because of it.”

“Because of it or in spite of it?” You tease, adding up the numbers written across your lunch so you can put it in Queenie.

“Both.” Peter says before kissing your cheek.

“Some of us are trying to eat here. Don’t be gross.” MJ teases.

“Honestly, it’s all Peter’s fault.” You shrug as you type the numbers into Queenie to get your bolus started. 

“Fine, I’ll keep that in mind the next time you want a kiss.” Peter teases, making a face like he wouldn’t give you anything you asked for.

“Play for both teams and you always win.” You wink at him as his face falls. “I have other options.”

“What?” Peter’s voice goes up an octave.

Betty rolls her eyes. “Like she actually would.” You know Betty’s right, but you shrug and smirk at Peter.

“Fine, fine, I’ll be the gross one, but I’m not sharing you.” He says wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into him. “Only one person should be kissing those lips.” 

“Yeah? You’re right. Only kissing Spider-Man from here on out.” MJ, Ned, and Betty laugh as you kiss Peter’s cheek. 

“If that’s how you feel, maybe I need to go have a talk with Spider-Man and see what his intentions are.” Peter says, not letting go of the arm around your waist.

“Probably nothing good.” You smirk as you raise an apple slice to your lips.

“That sounds about right.” Peter says trying to peel his orange with one hand and failing, but not willing to let go of you. You take the fruit from his hand and peel it apart easily before handing it back to him.

“You can use your other hand, you know?”

“I could, but it’s fairly happy where it is.” His thumb moves up and down along your side. You roll your eyes at him as your friends fall back into talking about things that have happened in the past week. Mentions of new memes and stories that happened fill the space as you listen. Your head falls to Peter’s shoulder as you keep eating. The blue sweater he’s wearing is soft against your cheek, but more importantly being where you are, your nose is filled with the smell of Peter. Mainly a citrus note entwined with something earthy. And it calms you immensely. Your dad was right about leaning on him instead of pushing him away. It’s making today easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys. should have updated yesterday but my own T1D was having issues and I almost went to the hospital. long story short I'm ok but it's still going to be a long day. BUTTTTTTTTTT hopefully you enjoy this next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

“Can we get a dog?” You bite the bullet and just ask. It’s a family dinner, so asking if you can get a family pet seems like the right thing to do. Plus you really want one now that you have a yard.

“A dog?” Your dad asks as he lifts some salad to his mouth.

“You know man’s best friend? We have space now.”

“Just because we have space doesn’t mean we need an animal.” Tony counters.

“You bought an alpaca though.” You throw back at him.

“Gerald is different.” Tony shrugs as he says it.

“A dog could be a good thing though.” Pepper adds and Tony looks at her like she just betrayed him.

“You’re supposed to be on my side here.”

“I had pets all the time growing up. And Y/N is right, we have the space for it.”

“Plus Dad, think about how many dogs were displaced by the Blip. They need homes.”

“If you had tried that excuse five years ago, maybe. But everyone is back. People will go looking for their dogs.”

“I meant all the dogs that came home and their families don’t have houses anymore. They’ve been displaced. We could help.” Tony internally groans. He wants to say yes to make you happy, but the logical side of him is asking if getting a dog right before his surgery to get rid of all the corrosive tissue in his arm was the right time. 

“We could help, but I’m also about to have a major surgery.” He reminds you as he looks down at the arm that won’t be there in a week. “Is that really a good time to get a dog? Mom won’t have the time to look after me, Morgan, and a dog.”

“You think I would make Mom take care of everything?” You shake your head. “I’ll help with the dog and Morgan. She can focus on you.”

“I can focus on more than one thing.” Pepper teases at you trying to help out. “I vote yes on the dog.”

“I vote yes.” You say with a smile.

“I want a dog.” Morgan says from across the table. 

“Looks like the ayes have it.” Pepper teases your dad.

“Fine. I guess we’re getting a dog.” Tony says, his good hand coming to rest over his face. “I can’t say no to all three of you.” 

“We can go to the pound later this weekend and look for a dog.” Pepper smiles as she says it. “That gives us plenty of time to get used to having a pet before your surgery in a week.”

“We’re getting a doggy!” Morgan cheers.

The rest of your week goes slower as you want it to be Saturday. The sooner the weekend is here, the sooner you’ll get a dog. Your dad uses the time to try and change your mind, but you are set on it. “Dad, getting a dog is going to be great.” 

“Sure it is.” He doesn’t sound convinced as he sets the green juice in front of you on Saturday.

“Daddy are you not going to like the dog?” Morgan’s voice asks from where she sits with her own green juice.

“Momo, Dad’s going to love the dog in the end.”

“Doubtful.” Your dad says from the counter.

“He will. Just wait and see.”

You hold Morgan’s hand as you walk into the SPCA with your mom and dad. Morgan is bouncing on the balls of her feet. Your mom explains to the woman at the front desk what you’re looking for. Your family didn’t have that many things they wanted, however your dad was set on the fact that the dog needed to be housebroken already. His reasoning made sense though- he didn’t want any of you to have to focus on potty training a dog while he’s recovering from his surgery on Wednesday.

“We have a bunch of dogs that are already housebroken. And you’ll probably find one that you like in here.” She leads you back into a room that’s filled with kennels. On each kennel it lists the name and age of the dog inside. Morgan pulls you from cage to cage looking at the dog inside. 

“This is like Paw Patrol, but better.” Morgan exclaims. She points out many different dogs that she’s in love with, but you’re looking for something specific even though you can’t say what it is. You’ll just know it when you’ve found the dog that’s right. “Look at that one.” Morgan points through a kennel at one of the prettiest dogs you’ve ever seen. “She’s beautiful.” Morgan says, drawing the word out. 

“Well, he’s beautiful.” You say pointing to the sign that reads Finn, three years old. “Hi Finn.” The German shepherd looks up at the sound of his name and makes his way to the front of the kennel. Morgan sticks her fingers through the chain link fence and Finn licks them. 

“Finn’s friendly.” Morgan says with a smile. “Daddy I like him.” Tony comes up behind the two of you and looks at the dog that you both are smitten with. 

“Would we like to actually play with him? We can take him out to the fenced area and you all can see what he’s like. Finn’s a lovebug.” The SPCA woman says.

“Can we?” You look at your parents who shrug. 

“Why not? You both seem to really like him.” Pepper says as the woman goes to grab a lead for Finn. 

“Can we take Finn home Mommy?” Morgan looks up at Pepper.

“Let’s play with him first and see what we think.” Pepper suggests. “But if you think he’s the right one, then I don’t see why not.” You watch as Finn is attached to the lead and led outside, your family trailing behind. For a few minutes after being let off the lead, Finn runs around the open space. But after a few moments, he comes up to you and Morgan, sniffing the hand you offer to him.

“Hi Finn. I’m Y/N. Aren’t you a good boy?” You ask as you pet his head.

“I’m Morgan!” Morgan calls reaching her hand out, following you. “I love you Finn.” He comes closer to Morgan and licks her face. Tony watches as his daughters interact with the dog. Even though he had been hoping for a smaller dog, he sees the love pouring out of you and Morgan for Finn. If this is the dog that will make you both happy, then he will welcome him home. As Morgan pets Finn, you pull out your phone and snap a picture of him. You send it to Astrid, Betty, Ned, Peter, and MJ with just  **thoughts?** Your phone blows up as they all respond with their love for the dog. 

“So is Finn our dog?” Pepper asks you and Morgan. Morgan nods her head enthusiastically while you just reply quietly.

“I think we found our dog.”

The time of having Finn home and getting used to being there passed quickly. Soon, your dad’s surgery had happened and you find yourself sitting on the opposite end of the sofa as he sleeps. You’re working on homework, or trying to anyway while he is healing in his sleep.

“What are you working on?” Your dad’s voice is gravely as he wakes up, but you turn from the other end of the couch to look at him.

“English assignment.” You shrug, before looking back at what you’ve scribbled on the page.

“Why do you have your chemistry face on?” Your dad motions with the only arm he has now.

“Because we have to write poetry and I hate poetry.”

“You read poetry a lot?” Your dad questions.

“I hate writing poetry. I’m not any good at it.” You say with a shrug.

“So then why are you writing it?” He asks as he reaches for the cup of water your mom had left next to the couch for when he woke up.

“Because we’re supposed to imitate one of the poems we read for class.” You want to rip the page out of your notebook where you had been scribbling ideas. “What comes out on the page sounds stupid though.”

“Can I see?” He asks and it makes you hesitate. Choosing to write about diabetes was one thing, but showing your dad your biggest fear about it, that might not be good while he’s recovering from massive surgery.

“It’s pretty much crap. And it’s kind of dark.” You shrug, not wanting to tell him flat out no. 

“I doubt it’s crap. But I don’t mind dark stuff. Horror is my favorite movie genre, remember?” 

“It’s not that kind of dark. It’s like depressing dark.” 

“You don’t have to share it if you don’t want to.” He says, but then adds, “But, if you want a second set of eyes that won’t judge you, I’m here for you.” You hesitate before passing him your notebook.

“It’s still in progress.” Tony looks at the paper in front of him and is shocked by the title, but doesn’t let his face show it. He promised no judgement, and he’s going to give you that.

_ If I Die Young _

_ Before that April day, I hadn’t thought _

_ About the possibility of dying young.  _

_ I dreamed of days lasting forever, _

_ Going at an old age surrounded by family, _

_ Memories filling my final thoughts _

_ Before taking that last, solitary breath. _

_ Maybe a drawn out beeping of machinery  _

_ Or even passing in my sleep. _

_ That’s the image I pictured with death. _

_ I didn’t imagine dying before I could live. _

_ I never thought the fear of dying in _

_ My sleep would be a part of turning four. _

_ Days being filled with doctor appointments _

_ And insurance questioning if a device that _

_ Could prevent me from slipping away in  _

_ The night was worth the five thousand dollar price tag. _

_ Is my life not worth the money? _

_ Would I just be a statistic that went too soon? _

_ Finger pricks and needles stop being scary _

_ When they’re the thing keeping you alive. _

_ I make jokes, let the humor cover the fear _

_ That I could go to sleep and never wake. _

_ There is a song my friends sang over  _

_ And over before the Blip about dying young. _

_ ‘Ain’t even grey but she buries her baby.’ _

_ Would that be my parents one day? _

_ Not if I can help it. _

_ So I’ll put up with the daily pricks _

_ As long as it means, that the time _

_ Between my beginning and end as long as it should. _

“I don’t know what you mean about this being crap. It’s really well written.” Tony starts with, not wanting to address your fears yet. 

“But it’s depressing. I know.” You mumble, your knees suddenly really interesting.

“I don’t know if depressing is the word I would use. I think honest is.” Your eyes look up to find his looking towards you with no look of judgement. “I think it’s also really brave to share your feelings on this. I can’t imagine what that’s like, to live with a fear of that.”

“You literally snapped to save the world, without a second thought of if it would kill you or not. I think you live a life that risks death all the time too.”

“True but I chose that. You didn’t choose this.” Tony motions towards your notebook. “You’re living each day with something that was forced on you, with the fears and consequences that come with it. I’m so proud of you for that.” He wants to reach for you, but you’re across the couch on his now empty arm side. “And I might need you to come closer so I can hug you.” You can’t help but climb across the couch to hug your dad. His arm wraps around you and holds you close. “I’m going to do everything I can so your fear doesn’t come true.” He mumbles into your hair.

“You already did so much. Passing in your sleep comes from highs and lows which the closed loop helps with immensely. Giving more insulin or stopping it when it needs to be, it helps so that I don’t go as high or low. I’ve noticed my trends getting better even in the few weeks I’ve had it. I’m in range almost fifty percent of the time, verses before the pump upgrade I was at like in range I think thirty percent of the time.”

“Well let’s get it even higher.” He suggests.

“That’s the plan. It just takes time.” You fall into the feeling of his hand drawing small circles on your back. 

“I’ll still have your back through all of it.” He adamantly reminds you.

“I know you will.” 

“Hugs are possibly the medicine for your dad right now.” Pepper’s voice comes from the other side of the couch.

“He’s the one giving the medicine here.” You admit as you start to pull away, not wanting to hurt him. But his arm pulls you back before you can slip away. 

“I think it’s a give and take here.” He says honestly. “And I’m not done taking.”

“Daddddd,” you draw out his name. “I have to finish homework.”

“Do it later. This is more important.” He teases, but lets you go after a few minutes. You roll your eyes, but you’re fooling no one. Your mom and dad know that you love being around your dad, especially since the Blip. “Let’s watch a movie?”

“So you can fall asleep when your pain meds hit? I’ll pass.” You tease as you move your books to the coffee table.

“Ok well how about we watch some of the Office until then?” He suggests instead. “I’m great at cuddling.” He offers.

“I guess I can take a break to cuddle my dad.” You tease, already curling into his side.

“You do need to take your meds though.” Pepper points out. The last couple days, all your dad has really done is sleep from the pain meds.

“I don’t like being asleep all the time.”

“I don’t like the idea of you being in pain to avoid sleeping.” You say before Pepper can. She nods in agreement.

“We can talk to your doctor about switching you to another med when we go to your follow up appointment, but for now these are what you’ve got.” Pepper explains, pouring the pills into her hand. “But to make the women of your life happy, will you take them?”

“I’m not in pain.” Your dad says, and in your head you add John Mulaney’s voice saying ‘like a liar’.

“Dad, you had your arm amputated not even a week ago. You can’t tell me it doesn’t hurt.”

“Do the stitches itch, yes. But am I in pain? Not at the moment.”

“Fine, we can wait a little bit, but it starts hurting you take them ok?” Pepper sets the bottle down next to your dad’s water glass. Your dad pats the open seat next to him.

“Want to watch with us?” Pepper shakes her head.

“I’m going to check on Madam Secretary and then work on some documents that SI needs while we’re both here.” Pepper had taken time off when Morgan was born and since your dad got hurt, but still kicks ass as CEO most of the time. “I have to get them to Amy before the end of tomorrow.”

“Amy works for you. She can wait.” Pepper rolls her eyes.

“She does work for me. But some of us don’t procrastinate our jobs.” 

“Hear that, Mom is saying I should finish my homework.” You tease. None of the stuff you were working on is due tomorrow. All the stuff for tomorrow is done apart from your chemistry homework and Peter is coming over later to help you with it.

“She said some of us. She never said you.” 

“Take a break.” Pepper agrees with your dad. “You’ve been working on homework since you got home. Plus didn’t you say Peter is coming over later to help you finish it.” You nod.

“I think he’s coming over at six? I asked if he wanted to come for dinner.”

“That’s fine. Your dad might sleep through it, but Peter can eat with us and Morgan.”

“If Peter is coming over, I’m definitely not sleeping.” Tony’s voice comes from next to you. “I need to make sure he doesn’t do anything-”

“He’s coming over to help me with chemistry. It’ll probably end with me in tears of frustration. There is nothing sexy about that.” Even though you and Peter haven’t done anything sexual, you want to tease your dad about it.

“There shouldn’t be anything sexy when he comes over period.” Tony’s voice goes up in volume like when he starts to get on a tangent. “You’re fifteen!”

“Which is probably why we haven’t done anything.” You roll your eyes. “We’re going to be working at the table. Nothing is going to happen if you fall asleep.”

“Staying awake still. Who’s to say I can’t help with homework? Maybe I’ll join the two of you.”

“Feel free to. Just know Peter is going to answer all the questions before you.” You mess with your dad a little more.

“We’ll see about that.” Tony mumbles as he reaches for a remote.

“You know you could tell FRIDAY to do this so you can relax.”

“I’ll relax just fine while also turning on the TV.” Tony gets Netflix set up to watch The Office and you relax into his side as you watch Dwight dealing with his stuff in jello again. It feels almost normal to be back in this situation of just watching TV with your dad. But in the back of your head, everything that’s different ticks off in a never ending list. When you don’t laugh at one of the jokes you normally do, Tony looks over to see your zoned out face. “The Office not cutting it today?” 

“Just got distracted thinking.” You say before looking back at the screen.

“Wanna talk about it?” Your dad asks while Pam and Jim have their own moment on the TV.

“I can’t stop thinking about how different everything is. I missed five years, but it feels like I missed more like twenty with how much everything is different.” You admit.

“I can’t imagine what that is like.” Tony doesn’t know how to make you feel better in this situation. He lost you for five years, but he didn’t lose the actual time. He truly can’t imagine what that’s like. 

“I looked at my Netflix queue the other day and I literally have years of shows I have to catch up on now. Which is such a first world problem I know. Like there are people who came back who don’t even have houses and I’m whining about my Netflix queue? I shouldn’t even be complaining because I have you and mom back, and Peter’s still here, and I gained Morgan. I didn’t lose things like other people.”

“But you lost the time. And that’s ok to feel bad about.”

“I literally don’t have ground to stand on in the complaining department.” You shake your head. “I don’t deserve to be this upset.”

“How you feel is how you feel. And you’re allowed to feel however you want about the situation.” Tony turns to look at you face to face instead of sitting next to each other. “If you want to be upset or numb or fucking pissed off you’re allowed to. Thanos stole you from us for five years. Adjusting to that is going to be a struggle. But…” His left hand reaches out to comb your hair behind your ear, “no matter how you feel, your mom and I will be with you through it all. So will Morgan, but I don’t think she’ll understand exactly.”

“She’s a pretty smart five year old. I think she’ll understand more than you think.” You say, not commenting on the other part of his speech.

“That’s very true.” Tony smiles thinking of his youngest. “You know who completely understands what you went through? Peter. Last I checked he’s a fairly smart kid too. Maybe try talking with him? Or if you want outside help, we can get a therapist for you. There’s a lot of them that are specializing in the Blip since they disappeared too.”

“I don’t know if therapy is what I want right now. But you’re right. Maybe I should talk to Peter about it.”

“Talking seems like good things to do with your boyfriend. Just talking though.” Tony’s eyebrows raise at you as you let out a laugh.

“You literally have nothing to worry about. I think Peter’s more scared of getting on your bad side.”

“I can still blast him with only one hand.” Tony grumbles.

“You love him too though. You wouldn’t actually hurt him.”

“If he does you wrong, I will. Mentor or not, he hurts my kid, I’ll fight back.”

“Who’s going to hurt your kid?” Peter’s voice comes from behind the couch. “‘Cause I’m ready for a fight.” You and your dad both look at him in surprise. “Mrs. Stark let me in.”

“She’s told you a million times you can call her Pepper.” You roll your eyes at your boyfriend.

“You know how long it took him to call me Tony. It’s going to take a few centuries or so.” Tony teases.

“But seriously, who are we fighting?” Peter asks, sitting next to you.

“He was talking about fighting you.” You admit and Peter’s face immediately shows the confusion he feels.

“Me? Why me? What did I do?” Peter tries to think of anything that Tony would think of as hurting you or Morgan.

“I was just stating that if you were to hurt Y/N, then I’d still come after you, missing a hand or not.”

“I would never hurt Y/N. That’s the last thing I ever want to do.”

“Good answer.” Tony says as your hand falls to your boyfriend’s knee.

“He thinks that we’re doing the sex with each other. That’s why he threatens.” Peter’s ears turn bright red.

“Mr. Stark- I- I promise, we’re doing nothing of that sort.” His face starts to match his ears as he tries to explain to his mentor that he hasn’t touched you like that.

“Trust me I told him that multiple times.” You admit. “But he doesn’t want to believe it it seems.”

“I was a teenager at one point in time. I know that you don’t want to keep your hands off of the other sex. Or same sex.” Your dad looks at you as he says it and you roll your eyes.

“Dad, I’m a virgin. So however sexual you think things are, nothing’s happening.” You finally blurt out, embarrassing both you and Tony. Peter was already aware of this fact, but he’s not going to blurt that out right now.

“Ok, I could have lived without hearing that.”

“Yeah, well you brought that on yourself.” You reach for Peter’s hand. “Let’s go do homework before this gets more embarrassing.” You suggest before dragging Peter from the couch. Honestly chemistry sounds better than continuing this conversation.

“Hands remain above the table still.” Tony calls over his shoulder.

“Not helping Dad.” 

“Wasn’t trying to.” He admits. He’ll give you two a little bit of time before joining the homework party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!  
> Lizzy


	7. Chapter 7

“So my dad definitely thinks Peter and I are getting it on every chance we get.” You say to Betty as you sit down for lunch.

“Do we really have to talk about this again? Last night was embarrassing as is.” Peter mumbles from beside you.

“What? It’s funny.” Peter’s eyes tell you he doesn’t find it as funny as you do.

“You mean having to tell your mentor that you’re not being inappropriate with his daughter? That’s funny? Cuz I found it humiliating.”

“Relax Peter. My dad could care less-”

“Your dad threatened to blast me with his gauntlets. If that’s his carefree version, I’d hate to see what he does when he really cares.” Peter’s ears start to get the pink tinge to them again.

“Babe, he’s being a dad. Nothing more.” You place a hand over his. “I promise, if he tries to hurt you I’ll be the first to defend you. He’d never hurt me.” You know this is true, which is why you know he wouldn’t hurt Peter. Hurting Peter would hurt you.

“I know he wouldn’t. It just was an embarrassing conversation.” Peter looks down at the chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes in front of him. “One I’d rather not live through again right now,” he tacks on.

“Ok, we don’t have to talk about it.” You make a face at Betty letting her know you’d text her about it later. 

“Have you asked about the trip?” Betty asks, changing the subject.

“What trip?” Peter asks.

“There’s a trip to Europe this summer. And no I haven’t asked yet. I’m pretty sure my dad will say no. He barely lets me leave the house for school. Letting me go across the ocean seems like something he’s going to flat out say no to.”

“So ask your mom.” Ned throws out. “You can’t miss out on the trip.” He turns to look at Peter. “And you need to pay more attention. Mr. Harrington told us about the trip last period. Starting in Italy, going to Paris, and then ending in London. At least that’s the tentative itinerary.”

“Mr. Dell told us about it yesterday and I thought you would have jumped on asking to go.” Betty says looking at you.

“I’m pretty sure Dad is going to shut it down. So what’s the point of asking?”

“Your dad isn’t that mean. If it means a lot to you, he’ll take it in consideration.” Peter points out.

“Are you going to ask May?” You ask.

“Sure. I’ve never been overseas besides that intern retreat your dad took me on last year,” Germany right. “I’d like to go for something that’s not work related. How about you ask Pepper tonight and I’ll ask May?”

“I swear the answer is going to be no. Or that I have to bring Happy.” 

“Would bringing Happy be the end of the world if you got to visit one of your dream cities?” Peter points out. You toss that around your mind for a moment before you shrug.

“I guess not.”

“So ask Pepper tonight and I’ll ask May. Hopefully we both come back to school with signed intention sheets tomorrow.”

“Mom can I talk to you about something?” You ask as Morgan runs back into the living room to go cuddle with your dad.

“Of course. Something big happen at school?”

“Sort of. Um, so there’s this uh, trip, over the summer.” You start.

“And you want to go?” Pepper asks before you can even get the words out. You nod your head. “Where’s it to?”

“Europe? Venice, then Paris, and then London.”

“And you're asking me because you think Dad will say no?” she guesses and you have to nod again. “Ah. Well this is a big decision. You’d be gone for what a couple weeks at least?”

“I think so. My intention form has the tentative dates on it.”

“So I think your dad needs to be a part of the decision too.” The answer is an honest one and you know she’s right, but you had been hoping for a simple yes or no.

“But he never really lets me go anywhere. He’s going to say no.” You say, a bit of a whine slipping into your voice without meaning for it too.

“Why don’t you talk to him before you count on anything? He might surprise you.”

“Talk to whom about what? Who might surprise you?” Your dad’s voice comes from behind you. You and your mom both look at him. “Our alpha female decided she wanted juice after all.” He explains. “I figured I could come grab some and see my other favorite daughter too.” Tony pulls the apple juice container out of the fridge. “So what’s the drama that I missed?”

“Not drama. I was asking Mom something and she said I needed to ask you too.” 

“Ah, is it time for a date with Peter already?”

“No. Or well that’s not what the question was about.” Your dad looks up at you as he unscrews the juice before grabbing a cup for Morgan.

“So what’s up that you need my answer?” Tony asks as he starts to pour the juice for your sister.

“Can I go to Europe this summer?” You blurt out. The juice stops pouring as Tony looks up to look at you, confusion lacing his face.

“You want to go to Europe this summer? For any particular reason?”

“There’s a school trip. Venice, Paris, and then London. And London is in my top three places I want to visit so this could be my chance to go. Plus it would be educational because it is with the school. And there will be chaperones so we’ll be safe.” Tony doesn’t say anything but instead looks towards Pepper. They have a conversation without speaking, but if you had to guess, you’re betting your dad is the one with hesitations.

“Who are the chaperones?”

“What?” 

“Who are the adults going?” Tony clarifies.

“Mr. Dell who I have for Chemistry and Mr. Harrington who teaches Physics and is the Decathlon coach.”

“Mr. Harrington as in one of Peter’s science teachers?” Tony raises his eyebrow.

“Yes, one of Peter’s science teachers.”

“So you want to spend a few weeks in Europe with your boyfriend?”

“With my class and my boyfriend’s class who also happens to be going too.” 

“And is your boyfriend going?”

“I don’t know. He has to ask May.” You roll your eyes. “Can I go?” 

“Can I think about it for a little bit?”

“Our intention forms are due by the end of the week.” You say, hoping to get an answer out of him sooner rather than later.

“If I place guidelines in place for your safety will you follow them?”

“Like what? Making Happy come on the trip?”

“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet. But if I did?”

“If it means I get to go then yes.”

“And if Peter doesn’t get to go are you still going to want to go?” He challenges.

“I want to go to Europe whether or not Peter is going.”

“Ok, let me think about it.” Tony walks back into the living room with the cup of juice in hand.

The next two days are torture while you wait for an answer from your dad. Every day at lunch everyone looks to you to see if you have an answer and you have to tell them that Tony Stark is still thinking. Betty, Ned, MJ and Peter all have signed forms turned in already. You’re the only one still waiting. Every day you want to ask your dad for an answer, but you're more worried that asking will push him to say no. So instead, you follow your typical routine of pulling out your homework and starting on it until dinner is ready when you get home from school. Today though, you barely get started on your German worksheet when your Dad sits across from you.

“So I have a decision.” You look up at him.

“About the trip?”

“Yup, about the trip.” You set your pen down and focus on him. His face tells you absolutely nothing about what you want to know. “Now my answer and reasoning are pretty set ok?” He’s going to say no. You can feel it from that statement alone.

“Ok?”

“You can go on the trip-”

“Really?” Your eyes go wide at this. He actually said yes?

“However, both Happy and I are coming.”

“Wait what?” You had been anticipating Happy coming, but your dad? That was unexpected. “Why both of you?”

“Because you’re my kid and I’m going to make sure you’re safe. That’s why Happy is coming.”

“And you’re coming…?”

“Because I miss Europe.” Tony shrugs, trying to play it off as a joke.

“What’s the real reason?”

“Because I’m not completely ready to let you go away for weeks at a time where I don’t know where you are. I know that makes me lame, but-”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. You said your reasoning was set, so I guess you’re chaperoning? Did you ask about that already?”

“Mr. Dell and Mr. Harrington said they would love an extra set of eyes.”

“Wouldn’t it be two extra sets of eyes?”

“Happy is just for you.” Your face falls.

“What?”

“Where you go, Happy goes.”

“Dad…”

“Nope. I’m set on this. I lost you for five years. I’m making sure you’re safe while overseas.”

“I don’t need a babysitter though. I love Happy but wouldn’t he rather do something else? Especially if you’re there too?”

“Maybe, but I’m the one who pays him so he’ll do it nonetheless. Plus that means that two people will for sure know what to do if something happens with your blood sugar.”

“More like six.” You roll your eyes. “Peter and my friends know what to do too.”

“Ah so Mr. Parker will be going as well.”

“I already told you he was.”

“Guess I know who I specifically need to keep an eye on.” 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m a dad.” He explains.

“But I can go? For real?”

“For real. The paper is signed over on the counter.” You can’t help but let out an excited squeal as you wrap your arms around him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” His arm wraps around you. 

“When you text Peter to tell him that you are able to go, tell him that I need him to start coming over to help me on a project soon.”

“You have his number too.” 

“But I know you’re already going to text him.”

“Fine, I guess I can tell him for you.” Tony places a kiss on your forehead. 

“After you do your homework though.” You roll your eyes. German is suddenly less interesting with the excitement of Europe wanting to explode from you, but you know you can wait a little longer to tell everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought today was Friday until like twenty minutes ago so opps. But I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

“Did your dad say what the project was?” Peter asks you at lunch the next day. 

“Babe, I don’t ask what my dad does in his lab. If you want to know just text him.” You lift the apple slice to your lips and take a bite.

“I just can’t think of anything that he would think to bring up after telling you ok about the trip.”

“Knowing him, it probably doesn’t have anything to do with the trip. It’s probably just he knew I was going to text you the minute I got the ok and he figured having me tell you that he’s allowed back in the lab was easiest.

“Your dad got the ok to be back in the lab? That’s awesome!” Ned says from across the table. “Does this mean that Iron Man will be back in the sky soon too?”

“I don’t know.” Peter notices the minute panic that slips into your features even if no one else at the table does. His arm slips down to grab your hand. Your eyes look over to catch a look at his. He flashes a smile in your direction, while his hand squeezes yours slightly. “I’m not sure if Mom will let him do that anymore. This last time was a bit too close of a call.” You shrug like it doesn’t bother you. But it does. The idea of your dad going back to be an Avenger scares the living hell out of you. And it probably always will now. Has your chest always felt this tight? You try to swallow and you can’t. In your head the only thing you can see is your dad laying on that bed in the medbay. 

“Y/N?” Peter says your name, but you don’t even register it.

“I need to go.” You stand up and walk, or more so run out of the cafeteria. You feel like you can’t get a full breathe in. And the walls of the hallway feel like they are closing in on you. Everything feels too small. So you slam the door next to the gym open and race outside. Peter is only a few hundred feet behind you, but he’s trying to text the one other person who might be able to calm you down if he can’t. You crash into the brick wall and are going to sink into the ground when arms are wrapping around you.

“I gotchu.” Peter holds you close. “Everything is ok. Your dad is ok. He’s at home. He’s safe. He’s alive.”

“I can’t… he can’t…” You can’t form full sentences. 

“I know. He scared a lot of us that day. But I think you and your family took the worst of it.” Peter’s arm is rubbing your shoulder. “He wouldn’t do anything to leave you on purpose.”

“Everyone wants…”You let out a sob, “Iron Man.”

“Not everyone.” Peter reassures you. “Not the people who want him safe over everything else. And your opinion matters to him. Have you told him how much the idea of him being Iron Man would stress you out?” You shake your head into his chest. “You know he wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you. He would listen to anything that you voice to him and do whatever he can to make sure you are happy.” You’re too in your head that you don’t even hear the quinjet landing on the soccer field. Tony is out of the jet before the engines are even off, making his way towards where he can see you crying into the arms of a barely sixteen year old.

“But-but-but Iron Man ma-ma-makes him hap-hap-happy.” You get out in between sobs. Tony can’t stop himself from speaking out before Peter can.

“If it makes you like this, it doesn’t make me happy.” Your head pops up at your dad’s voice. Tony takes in the sight of your tear streaked face and the redness that rims your eyes.

“What-what-what-what…” You can’t even get the thoughts out of your head. But Peter knows what you’re wondering.

“I texted him. I had a feeling when you ran out of the cafeteria.” You take a deep breath and try to choke down the sob that wants to break free.

“You didn’t need to come.” You manage to get out without tripping over the words.

“I think I did.” Tony opens his arm towards you. You step out of Peter’s embrace and fall into your dad’s embrace. The tears you had gotten to calm slightly pick back up and wet the Black Sabbath shirt your dad is wearing. “I’ve got you bambina.” His hand draws circles on your shoulder blade. “Peter can you grab her stuff from the cafeteria? I’m going to take her home.”

“I don’t-”

“You had a panic attack bambina. And you have at least part of a lunch you’ve bolused for that you haven’t eaten yet. I think that makes for a good reason to leave for the rest of the day. Plus I can just sign you out.” A sob rips from your lips and you know your dad is probably right. “You can just come home, ok?” And you nod into his chest. “I got you bambina. Nothing is going to stop that.” While Tony whispers little nothings into your ear, Peter makes his way back into the cafeteria to get your things.

“Is Y/N ok?” Betty asks as Peter makes his way towards the table. Peter shakes his head and then realizes he should say you will be.

“Tony came to pick her up. She had a panic attack. He’s going to take her home.”

“Shit. I didn’t think asking about Iron Man would mess her up.” Ned says, the guilt starting to coat his features.

“I don’t think she realized it would either.” Peter shrugs as he starts to pack up your lunch that you had barely touched. “This whole post Blip thing has been weird for all of us.”

“How did Mr. Stark get here so fast? Isn’t the cabin like 45 minutes from here?” Betty asks.

“He uh flew here. With the quinjet.” Peter explains before picking up your books. “I’m going to go get Y/N’s backpack. I’ll be back.”

“Want to go get signed out while Peter gets your stuff? Then we can head home?” Your dad asks as he runs his hand through your hair. Your sobs have died away into nothing and your breathing has calmed down.

“Yeah, I guess that would be ok.” You admit as you drag a hand up to wipe away some of the loose tears running down your cheeks. Tony’s arm drapes around your shoulder and pulls you close. You pull the door you had run through earlier back open, your dad and you walking through it, towards the front office. “They’re going to be confused on why you’re here.”

“So let them be. I’m Tony Stark. I can do what I want.”

“I don’t think that applies to my school.”

“It does today.” Tony walks into the front office. “I’m signing Y/N out. We have a family emergency.”

“Of course. Sign here.” The receptionist, who’s name you think is Mrs. Clemmons, points to the book that your dad has to sign, but seeing as your dad’s dominant hand is gone, that’s going to be a problem. 

“So fun fact, he can’t write right now.” You explain motioning to his arm that’s gone.

“Oh right, well just this time, you can fill it out Y/N.” You pick up the pen sitting next to the book and fill out the information needed. Most of it you know, apart from your dad’s date of birth and driver’s license number. But he tells you what to write. “Bye Y/N. Mr. Stark.” Your dad nods towards her as you open the door leading out of the office. Peter is waiting outside of the office with your backpack and your lunchbox. He holds them out towards you and you slide your backpack on before taking the lunchbox from him. 

“Thanks.” You take Peter’s hand and he walks alongside you and your dad only until you get near the cafeteria.

“I should go finish eating. But text me if you need anything.” You let a slight smile release towards the guy who at the first sign of trouble reached for your dad because he knew that’s who you needed. You want to kiss him, but not in front of your dad; that’s just too weird.

“I won’t look kiddo.” Your dad makes a show of covering his eyes with his hand. Peter looks confused until you lean forward to place a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you.” You say into his lips.

“Any time.”

“I love you.” You mumble before placing one more kiss on his lips.

“I love you too.”

“Can I uncover my eyes now?” Tony stage whispers as you pull away from Peter.

“All PG rating now Dad.” You say, not letting go of Peter’s hand yet. 

“Good to know. We should head home and certain people who’s metabolism runs high need to go eat.” But before your dad and you walk away, he looks Peter in the eyes. “Thank you for texting me. And for taking care of her.”

“Always will.” Peter says before turning to walk into the cafeteria. Your dad’s arm goes back around your shoulder.

“So you don’t hate my boyfriend then?” You say, teasing as much as you can post panic attack.

“I would say out of all the guys you could be dating, I think you have picked the best one. And I can’t hate him.” Tony admits.

“Good.” You lean into your dad’s side. Walking back out towards the soccer field, you see the soccer team staring at the quinjet. 

“Guess we should move that so they can play.” Your dad teases and you let out a solitary chuckle at that. The team looks in shock at Tony Stark walking across the field. No one has really seen him since everything that happened, so to see him at your school it makes many jaws drop. A couple of kids that are in some of your morning classes and also on the team notice that you look different than you did this morning, but can only watch as you climb on the jet with your dad. When you get inside and see no pilot waiting, you look at your dad.

“You’re not supposed to be operating machinery on the meds you’re on?”

“FRIDAY can pilot this. I just sit and relax. I don’t even know how to fly one handed yet.” You roll your eyes at the yet that your dad added. “We have about ten minutes to the cabin if FRIDAY jets it, twenty if she takes it at a leisurely pace, which would you rather?” 

“I don’t care.”

“Let’s go for the middle of it then. FRI- take us home.”

“Of course boss.” Tony sits down on a bench-like chair and motions for you to join him.

“Wanna talk about what happened at school?”

“Not really.” You say honestly.

“Not really like I should talk about something else or not really like you don’t want to but you will?”

“I guess the second one.” You mumble. Tony waits for you to start, but after a few moments of silence he decides to approach the topic.

“So the idea of me being Iron Man scares you?”

“Wouldn’t it scare you?” The words explode out of your mouth before you can stop them. “I came back from being gone for five years and then found out my dad saved the universe but nearly died.”

“I’m not gone though.”

“I almost lost you though. I-I can’t lose another parent.” You say.

“If it scares you that much, I will retire.” Tony states without having to think about it.

“Wait really?”

“Pepper and I had this similar fi-discussion too many times for me to count. Literally on the morning that I lost you, I promised her no more surprises right before everything that happened. So if stepping away from Iron Man is what will make it so you can live a happy life, I will do it for you. Because you deserve to be happy. After everything that you lost the five years you were gone, I will do anything and everything to make sure you get to be happy.”

“But Iron Man makes you happy. Why should I get to be the one that takes that from you?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure if it does anymore. You, Morgan, your mom, you three make me happy. Knowing that I get to be around to see all the amazing things that you and Morgan will do as you keep growing, getting to live a long happy life with Pep, that makes me happy. I don’t need Iron Man to be happy.”

“You won’t be able to threaten Peter with the Iron Man suit-”

“I didn’t say I’d get rid of the suit. I’ll keep it just in case a certain boyfriend of yours needs a reminder of what happens to boys who hurt my daughter. But I wouldn’t go out being Iron Man.”

“What about the Avengers?”

“They can manage without Iron Man. I’ll still help making them tech, but I won’t be there for battles. I think I’ve done my time in battles. I can do the behind the scenes stuff from now on.”

“And if another Thanos level threat happens? What then?”

“We let the Avengers take care of it.” Tony says, pulling you back into a hug. “Retirement sounds pretty good to me. I can tinker and invent. I can focus on you, Morgan, and Pepper. I don’t need to be Iron Man to have a happy life.” He repeats.

“You’re sure?” You look up at him, unsure about it.

“Positive.” His hand draws small circles on your shoulder. “You, your sister, and your mom. That’s what I need to be happy. Being your dad sounds like a much better job anyway. Plus you heard your mom that day, if she lost me, she’d be looking for a new husband. I don’t want that for her. I want to be the only husband she ever has.”

“I want that too. Mom is the best you’re ever going to get.” You state.

“You’re very right. I’m lucky to have Pep.” You can’t help but nod as you lean into your dad’s shoulder. “I’m lucky to have all the girls I have in my life.” His hand comes up to smooth your ponytail. 

“I’m lucky to have you too Dad.” For a few moments, you just lean into his shoulder, him smoothing your ponytail. Then he speaks.

“So how about a movie afternoon? Something to distract us from everything that happened today?”

“I’m always down for a movie afternoon.”

And that’s how Pepper found you, Tony, and Morgan asleep on the couch later that afternoon, the fourth Harry Potter movie playing on the TV and Finn curled up at your feet. She’ll ask later why you are home so much earlier than you should be, but for now, she’ll snap a picture of the three of you all curled up together and save it to show Tony later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is Saturday someone told me? Opps. Hope you enjoyed this. Love you 3000.


	9. Chapter 9

“Look who came over today.” You say to Morgan as Peter walks through the door of the cabin.

“Peter!” Morgan yells as she runs over to hug your boyfriend. “Are you going to play with me?” 

“Sure Mo. We can play. What were you thinking?” Peter asks as he scoops up your sister.

“Hmmmm.” Morgan draws out the sound as she thinks about it. “Can we play Avengers?” Peter looks over at you, trying to figure out how much the five year old in his arms knows about him.

“You want to play with your action figures?” You ask, clarifying for Peter. Morgan nods her head. “Do you want to show Peter where they are?” Morgan nods again as she tries to climb down from Peter’s hold. He sets her on the ground before watching where she scampers off to. You offer him a hand to hold as you walk towards Morgan’s playroom. 

“She has Avengers action figures?”

“They’re one of her favorite toys. She loves playing with them.”

“I’m surprised your dad didn’t outlaw them.”

You shrug. “Dad is fine with her being around them as long as she stays farther away from the real thing.” You add, “With the exception of a couple of them,” looking towards a certain masked hero. He relaxes upon hearing that. You place a quick kiss on his cheek. “He’s not going to kick Spider-Man from our house. He knows I would hate that.”

“He would never do something you would hate.” Peter agrees.

“That’s false.” Peter looks at you, confusion evident in his eyes. “He makes me drink green juice every morning. Sometimes twice a day.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s good for you kiddo.” Your dad’s voice comes from behind you. “Hey Pete. Didn’t hear you come in.”

“Y/N let me in.”

“Should have guessed. Where are you off to?” He raises an eyebrow as he asks.

“Morgan wants to play Avengers. So Peter is going to show her how it’s done.”

Morgan’s head pops out of the door leading to her playroom. “Daddy come play.”

“Would love to, but I have to look over some boring work stuff.” Morgan pouts. “Maybe in a little bit ok? Right now you have Y/N and Pete to play with.” He ruffles Morgan’s hair.

“Or you could play now and do the boring stuff later.” Morgan says with a Tony smirk. “Playing is more fun.”

“No can do Morguna. Mommy said I have to do this stuff now. Even if playing is more fun, I have to be an adult right now, as much as I’d rather play with you.” Morgan’s face turns into a pout at your dad saying no to playing right now. So you step into your big sister role.

“Come on Momo. We have playing to do while Dad does boring stuff. Plus, it means he has no say in what happens to Iron Man while we play. Plus we get to play with Peter and he doesn’t.” Your voice drops to a stage whisper as you scoop up your sister. “He’s going to be so jealous.”

“Man so jealous.” Your dad agrees and Morgan lets out a giggle as she lays her head on your shoulder.

“Well then you have to get work done so you can come play with Petey.” Morgan says, her tone mimicking your dad and you can’t help but smirk at that. Peter lets out a laugh which makes Morgan turn to look at him with a look that you can only call the Pepper disbelief look.

“Sorry Morgs. You’re just too right. Tony has to get his work done.”

“Why’d you laugh though?” Her eyebrows stay pulled down.

“You reminded me of your Mom. The laugh just slipped out before I could stop it.” Morgan looks over at Peter for a moment, but then decides she believes him and her face relaxes back into her normal smiling face. 

“Avengers now?” she asks.

“Avengers now.” You agree, turning to walk into the big playroom. Part of you, seeing how Morgan is being raised, can only imagine what it would have been like to be raised as Tony’s kid your whole life instead of being raised by your Nana and Pops. Morgan will never want for anything. She won’t know what it’s like to not buy something because you need the money for Christmas presents in six months or to tell your friends you can’t go on a trip with school because you have to use the money for insulin instead. Insulin. Your blood runs cold. Will Morgan become a T1D too? She’s past the age you got diagnosed, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be. Peter notices your face looking zoned out.

“Babe?” He calls to you, catching your attention. You give just a little smile to him. His eyes are searching yours, trying to figure out where you went, but you’re revealing nothing. You shake your head, trying to tell him that this isn’t the time to talk about it.

“Later,” you whisper, knowing he’ll hear it, but Morgan probably won’t. He nods slowly.

“Is Petey your boyfriend?” Morgan asks, not looking up at you from where she sits on the floor, pulling out her Avengers action figures. She has literally every action figure, even ones that were specially made, like when Aunt Nat changed her hair at different times or a Loki figure that wasn’t made for the public because of Thor’s stories of how he sacrificed himself to try and kill Thanos. 

“Would you like it if Petey is my boyfriend?” Morgan stops pulling the toys from the plastic container they live in to think about this. 

“If he’s your boyfriend, does that mean he’ll come over to play more?”

“Yeah, among other things.” You hope this answer will satisfy her.

“Then yes.” Morgan says as her head nods.

“Well that’s good because he is my boyfriend.”

“Good, then he should come over to play more.” 

“Well sometimes he comes over to help me with homework or to watch movies remember?”

“Yeah, but I don’t get to play with him when he does those things because that’s at night and Mommy makes me go to bed. I want Petey to come over to play with  _ me.”  _ Morgan points at herself as she emphasizes the part of the sentence she finds the most important.

“What if I make time to come over just to play Mo? Would that be better?” She nods her head without having to think about it. 

“You can come over and play or watch movies or play with Gerald or Finn!” Morgan says, her voice filling with excitement. Almost as if he heard his name, Finn’s nose pushes the door of the playroom open and he walks in to curl up on the floor next to you, his head resting in your lap. You reach down to scratch behind his ears, watching as his tail starts to wag slowly at this.

“Hi buddy.” You say softly. Peter smiles at the sight of you and your dog before turning back to Morgan.

“I think all of those sound like good ideas, Morgs.” He looks over all the Avenger figures she’s picked out so far. “Maybe I can come over on some Saturdays to play.”

“Yay!” She turns the bin over to dump out the rest of the Avengers. She hands Peter Iron Man and Spider-Man. “You can be Daddy’s favorites.”

“These are your dad’s favorites?” Peter asks slightly shocked but Morgan just nods.

“He says he gets to be Iron Man and Spider-Man everytime. Which isn’t fair because you’re supposed to share. But he’s Iron Man so I let him be him. I don’t know why he likes to play as Spider-Man so much. But he wants to play as Spider-Man so I let him.” She goes to dig through the toys and pulls out the five Aunt Nat dolls she has and hands them to you. “You get to be Black Widow because she’s your favorite.” You can’t help but smile at how well your sister knows you. 

You still miss your aunt a lot. With how many scientists you know there should have been a way to bring her back. To stop yourself from crying in front of your little sister, you push the thought from your mind and instead decide which Black Widow to play as. You know the longer red hair is from when she started working at SHIELD from what your dad told you, the more bob like cut is from the start of the Avengers, the shoulder length hair is from when you met her, the blonde bob your almost shocked there’s a doll of since she was in hiding with that look, and the last one you didn’t ever see her like that but it must have been right before she… Her hair is red with bleached tips and it looks awesome. You wish you had seen it like that. You wish you had seen her again. Peter tries to catch your eyes as you stare at the dolls sitting in front of you, but he can’t. So instead he distracts Morgan while you’re in your head. He knows how much Natasha meant to you before everything. So her being gone hurts you. But after a few minutes you pick the doll with red shoulder length straight hair and place the other dolls to the side. “Who else am I playing as today MoMo?”

“You can be Uncle Clint because where would Aunt Nat be without her best friend?” Morgan hands the archer to you. She splits up other Avengers between the three of you and then you all start playing. 

“We should play a prank on Iron Man.” Bucky (Peter) says to Falcon (also Peter).

“The Avengers don’t play pranks on each other.” Morgan says, placing her hands on her hips, dropping Captain America and Thor back on the floor. 

“The Avengers play pranks all the time.” Peter says. “Bucky and Falcon are the biggest pranksters of the group.”

“How would you know?” Morgan cocks her head to the side.

“Because Peter interns for Dad, remember?”

“What kind of pranks did they pull?” Morgan asks, suddenly interested in what pranks might have been pulled.

“All kinds of pranks. They would put buckets of water over doorways. They would change the times on clocks, or change different things around to f- mess with people. But mostly the pranks were on Steve or your dad.”

“Can we play a prank on Daddy?” Morgan asks with wide eyes.

“Uh, what did you have in mind?” Peter asks, trying to see if you’d step in and stop them. But you’re waiting to see what your boyfriend and sister do.

“Can we tell him I’m a superhero?” His heart might actually stop.

“What would your super powers be?” You ask, not able to stop the words from leaving your mouth.

“I think I can help with that.” Peter says before reaching for his backpack that he dropped over on the floor when he had started playing with you and Morgan. He pulls a couple of black inserts out of his bag.

“What are those?” You ask, more worried for your sister.

“Shuri and I made them when she came to visit last. They basically mimic… Spider-Man’s ability to walk on walls and ceilings. But all they are are inserts. You put them in your shoes. They’re totally safe to use. Shuri tested them herself.”

“And you have them to…” You ask.

“I was going to show them to your dad. So that he could see the tech that Shuri and I made.” Peter shrugs. “I thought he would like them, but using them for a prank, well that seems intriguing.”

“Can I use them? Please, please, please!” Morgan begs. You’re hesitant. This is your little sister. If she gets hurt, you’ll be in trouble for letting her use them, but also you’ll feel bad for saying yes.

“Let me try them first.” You finally say, not wanting to just blindly allow your five year old sister use them without having someone else test them first and the only people who can test them are you and Peter- who is out of the question since he will stick to the wall no matter what. So that leaves you testing it out. With your fear of heights, you’re not thrilled about it, but your fear of your sister getting hurt is stronger than that. Peter looks at you with what appears to be fear in his eyes. “What Parker? Not trusting your invention?”

“I’m just shocked you’re willing to climb walls when you hate heights.”

“Well you’re willing to let my little sister use them without someone else trying them first?”

“Technically Shuri used them already.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “But if you want to try them too, I’m not going to stop you.” You kick off your converse to slip the inserts inside. 

“Does it matter how far inside the shoe they go?” You ask him and he shakes his head. So you place them right under the arch of your foot before sliding your blue converse back on. 

“It’s going to feel really weird the first time you climb up the wall. But just walk like normal. It will become less foreign as you keep going.” Peter says, his hands rest on your arms, a little unsure of letting you walk up the wall now. What if the invention doesn’t work like it did when he was with Shuri? What if something goes wrong and you get hurt? Tony will kill him if something happens to you. Or Morgan. Maybe this is a bad idea. But you look pretty set on this idea. And that’s probably because Morgan is set on the idea and you love making your sister happy. Even if it means having to face your fears and climb walls. 

“I can do this. Climbing a wall is nothing.” You say and Peter can tell you’re trying to convince yourself.

“You don’t have to do this. We don’t have to prank your dad.”

“It will be funny if we do though. And Morgan wants to do it.” You take a deep breath and place one foot on the wall, the other resting on the floor. Peter’s hands rest on your shoulders, not wanting to risk you failing because of him. “You’re going to have to let go at sometime babe, or we’ll never know if this works.”

“I will, in a moment.” Peter says, but neither of you really believe his words. So you lift your other foot to the wall. The higher you get the less likely he can keep holding on to you and you can actually test out whether this is safe enough for Morgan. You take another couple steps and finally Peter’s arms drop from you.

“Wow.” Morgan’s word is breathless as it leaves her lips. “You look like Spider-Man.”

“I think that’s the point.” You say, focusing on walking higher, knowing your sister will want to go all the way to the ceiling. When you get to the turning point from wall to ceiling, you take a breath and then lift your foot to step onto the ceiling. How Peter does this when he’s pacing you’ll never know, but feeling your ponytail flow in the opposite direction is a weird feeling. 

“Y/N is upside down!” Morgan’s voice goes a little louder. Flinn is by her, but resting his head on the ground.

“Momo, you’ve got to keep it down if you want to make sure Dad doesn’t hear you.” Morgan’s finger flies to lie in front of her mouth signalling that she gets that she needs to be quiet. You bounce a couple of times to test the strength of the hold of the inserts. They seem to be holding pretty strong. Now you just need to get back down and let Morgan try them out. You take the steps to get back down to the ground.

“My turn?” Morgan asks the moment you’re back on the ground. You kick your shoes off and pull the inserts back out.

“Sure Momo.” She’s undoing the velcro on her pink shoes and pulling them off. You slip the inserts into her shoes. “We’re going to let you test them out before we play any pranks on Dad ok? Make sure you’re comfortable using them first.” She nods her head, excited to walk on walls more than anything. Peter knows his invention works, but he’s calmer seeing you back on the ground with no injuries.

“You all good?” He can’t help but ask. His hands rest on your waist, he decides he likes you safe on the ground the best.

“I’m fine babe.” You’re helping Morgan slip her shoes on with the inserts. Without looking up at him, you walk over to the wall with Morgan. “Take it one step at a time ok Momo?” 

“I’ve got this.” Her voice sounds just like Tony in that moment as she places her first foot on the wall. She climbs up the wall step by step, but much faster than you did. In mere moments, she’s on the ceiling, her hair standing on end and she’s flashing the world’s biggest smile at you. “Can we prank Daddy now?”

“Sure Momo. I’ll get him. Hold on.” You know that he is going to react to this badly so before you call for him you make one more call. “FRIDAY, can you record what’s about to happen?”

“Of course Y/N.”

“Dad! Come quick! It’s an emergency!” Tony is sitting at his data table and Pepper is on the couch. Both of them look at each other with concern in their eyes. Y/N’s voice is filled with something that they haven’t heard before and seeing as you were upstairs playing with your sister and your boyfriend, they were betting something was wrong with Morgan. Both go flying up the stairs to see what was wrong. What they weren’t expecting to see was their daughter upside down on the ceiling.

“What… what happened?” Tony asks, his voice filled with concern. He’s used to seeing Peter on the ceiling, but his little girl is perplexing him. How did she get on the ceiling and why is she not falling? 

“We were playing Avengers and next thing I knew Morgan said she wanted to show us something she had figured out she could do.” Peter says. “I-I-I never expected her to do this.” His hand flies up towards the ceiling.

“Daddy, can I be an Avenger now?”

“Morgan H. Stark, how did you get on the ceiling?” Tony asks, a little harsher than he means for it.

“I climbed Daddy. My feet stuck to the walls easily.”

“Since when?”

“Like last week. I was playing with a spider outside and he bit me. After that I could do this.” Morgan’s lying skills are too good you can’t help but think to yourself. 

“You’re saying a spider bit you and now you can stick to the walls?” Tony is glancing at Peter who just shrugs.

“Daddy, does this mean I can be Spider-Girl?”

“No this does not make you Spider-Girl. Right now you need to get down from the ceiling.”

“But I want to be Spider-Girl and hang out with Spider-Man.” Morgan pouts and you’re shocked at how convincing your sister is. So convinced that a laugh bubbles out of your lips. Your dad’s head spins to look at you.

“This isn’t funny. Your sister is on the fucking ceiling.” But once you start laughing you can’t stop. And once you start, Peter can’t help but join you.

“Peter made… an invention,” You get out between laughs.

“What?” Tony asks harshly. 

“Morgan never got bit by anything.” Peter clarifies since he’s not laughing as hard as you. “Morg, come on down.” 

“But it’s fun being up here.” Morgan whines, but does eventually come back down. 

“Can you show them what I made?” He asks and Morgan unbuckles her shoes pulling out the inserts.

“What are those?” Tony demands.

“They’re inserts. They work a little like magnets, except they basically are attracted to anything really. Shuri made them with me. They basically replicate what Spider-Man does.”

“And you let my five year old use them?” Tony’s words once again come out like a demand.

“She heard about how the Avengers like to prank people and wanted to try it out.” You explain. Your dad’s hand flies up to his heart. 

“You can’t do this to me. I have a bad heart.”

“You brought this upon yourself, you pranked the Avengers first.” Pepper points out.

“That’s… not entirely wrong.” Tony tries to disagree but can’t, remembering the pranks he pulled on Steve, Sam, and Bucky. 

“So it seems karma got you back.” Pepper adds.

Tony scoops Morgan into his arm. “No super powers ever. Or I’ll sell all your toys.” Morgan pouts but wraps her arms around your dad’s neck.

“But you love me.”

“I love you without super powers. You don’t need them.” You roll your eyes at your dad’s antics.

“He’ll love you no matter what Momo.” She leans her head to lean on your dad’s shoulder.

“Daddy, you love me right?”

“Yes I do.”

“So can we have juice pops?”

“I guess we can with that logic.” Tony says before carrying Morgan down the stairs.

“You guys got him good.” Pepper says looking at you and Peter. “But if you do it again, you just might give him a heart attack.” She wraps an arm around you and you follow down the stairs to get a juice pop too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Ass Week means I am only now getting around to updating sorry. Maybe I should just accept that updates will happen on Saturdays. Either way, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
